A Stairway to Heaven
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Mikan died in a tragic accident but what if Natsume after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories on her past.
1. Prologue

**Stairway to Heaven **

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourn…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Mikan died in a tragic accident but what if Natsume after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories on her past.

* * *

**Note:** You already know the pairings so you don't need to guess who it is ok…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice neither the Stairway to heaven plot line**. **Hmm and also I do not own the song River flows in you by Yiruma and Forevermore by ****Side A**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Well I tried  
But I won't give in  
That's alright  
'Cause I'm going to win  
Now I know  
I've got to let you go  
Now I see  
You were never meant for me**_

It's raining hard and it seems like the sky is crying with him…this is too painful for him…this day is the day where his fiancée is declared dead because of the tragic car accident. The police says they can't recognized the body because of the burn it experienced when the car exploded. They only identical mark that they recovered at the body is a ring…

_**Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, I need it  
Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, tonight  
I want your hot stuff  
I got to feel it  
Got to have your hot stuff  
Got to have your love tonight**_

The ring that he gave her before he go for Us for some important meeting. The only thing came back to him after the accident.

Natsume cried hard on his room…mourning of what he lost…Mikan...Mikan is gone she died and she will never come back to his life…Mikan his future wife…the girl of his dreams died…

_**Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back**_

_**I remember the love in your eye  
When you took my hand and said goodbye  
I don't know where the river flows  
But now I'm free  
I'm not going to go down again**_

Natsume is on his knees crying he does not care if crying can stained his image all he thinking is Mikan…she died…it's too painful…

_**Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, I need it (Come on)  
Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, tonight (Baby, baby)  
I want your hot stuff  
I got to feel it (I got to feel it)  
Got to have your hot stuff  
Got to have your love tonight**_

He opened his palms…revealing a sapphire diamond ring…Natsume gently touches it…

_**Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back**_

Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot

_**"Why…why do you leave me?"**_

* * *

**Flash back**

_**There are times  
When I just want to look at your face  
With the stars in the night  
There are times**_

"HeyNatsume why the amusement park is empty…" Mikan asked her long time boy friend while clinging on Natsume's arm… while the musician's is playing their favorite song.

_**When i just want to feel your embrace  
On a cold night  
Refrain  
I just can't believe  
that you are mine now**_

Natsume turned to look at his lovely Mikan with a smiled he held her hand tighter with his. "It's a secret…"

_**You were just a dream that i once knew  
I never thought i would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all i need to be forevermore  
All those years**_

Mikan pouted childishly. "You know…I hate surprises…"

_**I long to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you every night  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine**_

"This will be over if I tell you…" Mikan said as he led her at the carousel ride. "Come on seat with me…" Mikan smiled "Ok…" she said as she took a hold of his hand and seat beside him…

_**I just can't believe  
that you are mine now**_

And then at the time that the two of them seat comfortably the ride started to move. "Hey it's moving Natsume-kun…" Mikan said while she's looking fascinated at the colorful lights that surround the carousel.

_**You were just a dream that i once knew  
I never thought i would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all i need to be forevermore  
All those years  
I long to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you every night  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine**_

Natsume kneeled down in front of lovely Brunette. "Natsume what are you doing?" Mikan asked "Come on seat with me…" she holding his arm.

_**Time & again  
There are these changes that we cannot end  
As sure as time keeps goin on & on  
My love for you will be forevermore**_

Natsume shook his head and smiled. "No…wait a minute…"

"And why not?" Mikan pouted and cross her arms around her chest.

"Mikan I wait this long to ask you about this…but I'm such a coward to tell you this till now…but I had gathered the courage to tell you this…" Natsume started as he reaches for a certain thing on his pockets. Mikan looked at Natsume with worried eyes. "What's wrong Natsume-kun…"

_**I just can't believe  
that you are mine now**_

"_God this is too embarrassing but I need to do this…to secure her…" _Natsume thought as he opened the blue velvet box on his hands revealing a sapphire cut diamond ring.

_**You were just a dream that i once knew  
I never thought i would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all i need to be forevermore  
All those years  
I long to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you every night  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine**_

Mikan's eyes widen… "Natsume-kun what is…"

Natsume smiled. "Mikan…my love…will you marry me?" Natsume asked looking intently at Mikan's sky blue orbs.

Mikan is overwhelmed by the feeling…she does not expect that Natsume will propose to her after all the years that they were together. This is too unexpected for her… she felt her heart jump with joy after Natsume says the word 'Will you marry me…'

_**As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together  
You are all i need to be with forevermore**_

Mikan nodded tears streaming down her face. "Yes…yes I will marry you…I want to be with you!" she said with teary eyes.

Natsume smiled and took her soft and slender hands with his and inserted the ring on her ring finger.

_**(as endless as forever)  
(our love will stay together)  
You are all i need to be with forevermore**_

"I love you Mikan…" he said as he pulled her on his warm and lovingly hug.

"I love you too Natsume-kun…"

**End Flash back**

That's all he remembered after he fly for Us…Natsume did not know that this the last time that he will see her smiling face because the next time Natsume knew he is attending her burial.

Natsume let out tears from his eyes. "_I will love you forever…Mikan…" _

* * *

**---TBC---**

* * *

**What cha think guys?**

**Review ok?**


	2. The new identity

**

* * *

**

A Stairway to Heaven

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Mikan died in a tragic accident but what if Natsume after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories on her past.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The new identity**

* * *

It's raining hard now and the sky is very dark…a thunder can be heard from afar. "**Father! Father hurry up open the door!"** Ruka shouted from the outside.

**"Father hurry up!"**

Mr. Nogi immediately opened the door revealing Ruka and and the certain brunette covered with her own blood. "**Ruka what the hell is this…oh my god…"** he recognized the girl.

"**That is Mikan-chan what happened to her Ruka? Bring her to the hospital not here."** Mr. Nogi said in panic.

Ruka turned to look at his father. "**No father we can't take her at the hospital…**" Ruka said placing Mikan's lifeless body to his bed.

"**And why not Mikan is dying for god sakes! Your uncle Yuki will gone wild if you…" **

Ruka stand up. **"Father…Uncle Yuki can't learn about this…he will never know about this…"**

"**But why? I can't understand Ruka can you please tell me…"** Mr. Nogi said as he examined his son's action.

"**Doctor Tamao will be here in a while…so she will be safe for now." **Ruka said as he looks at his blood soaked hands.

"**Tell me what really happens? Why she is like that!"** Mr. Nogi shouted in anger.

"**Dad she's been through the Car accident…ok…a car bumped her and here she is…I saved her…so stop asking father…"** Ruka explained.

"**The why the hell you don't tell this to her dad so…"**

"**SHE IS DEAD FOR HER FAMILY! SHE SHOULD BE PRESUME DEAD BY THEM GET IT DAD!"** Ruka shouted cutting off his father.

"**How long did she bleeding like that…" **

"**Almost 1 half hours since the accident…"** Ruka admitted

"**Bloody hell…this is absurd…"** all of the sudden a loud knock illuminates the room. "**It's the doctor…" **

"**Are you Seichi the one who called my service?" **the doctor asked

Ruka nodded. **"Yes it's me…doctor please hurry up…she's losing so much blood."**

"**Ok let's hurry…"**

Mr. Nogi cocked his eye brows the doctor called his son with a false name. **"Ruka you have lots of explaining to do…"**

"**I'll explain all later father…don't worry…**"Ruka said as he followed the doctor on his room.

* * *

**1 month later**

* * *

"**Natsume-oneesan stop doing this to yourself you need to rest…"** Yukiaio reprimanded his brother. Natsume has not taken a sleep since the accident. Since his fiancée is missing he never stop searching for her he can't make sleep he want to see her…to find her…he will not stop until he proved to them that she's not yet dead…

"**I need to see her…I need to see her Yuki…I will not stop unless I prove to them that she's still alive…**" Natsume said stubbornly.

"**But Oneesan…it's been 1 month since Mikan-chan is gone missing why don't you accept the fact that she is…**"

"**Mikan is not dead! She's not dead! So take back what you said! Mikan is not dead yet! She promised me that she will wait for me! so she's not dead! Not dead!"** Natsume shouted angrily.

"**What's happening here Yukiaio."**Mrs. Hyuuga said worriedly.

Yukiaio shook her head. **"Natsume-oneesan her burial will be this afternoon if you want to come just go at the Cemetery let's go mom…"** Yukiaio said as he guides his mom outside Natsume's room.

**_"I need to be strong for oneesan...I can't cry..."_**

"**But how about your brother Aio?" **Mrs. Hyuuga asked worriedly with teary eyes.

"**He needs to get over her Mother…That's all he needs to do so that's why he needs to attend her burial**." Aio said.

* * *

"**What are you going to do if Mikan-chan does not wake up anymore? It's been one month since the accident."** Mr. Nogi said

"**She'll be waking up she needs to wake up dad."** They were startled when they heard a loud thud from the inside the room. Ruka immediately went inside the room.

"_Finally she is awake…" _

Mikan is throwing all the things that she saw and caught by her hands. Tears streaming down her eyes Mikan turned to look at the man in front of her. Ruka began to panic her eyes is not showing any recognition when Mikan look at him... it's a pure blank.

Mikan slowly touches her tears stained cheeks with her one hand. **"Tell me…do you…know me? What is my name? Please help me…I don't know my name…I can't remember anything…"** Mikan said as panic consumes her whole being she slowly holds her bandaged head. **"What happened to me? Please help me…I can't remember…What is my name? I want to know what my name…is"**

Ruka cannot help himself but to pull her in an embrace. **"Ssh…don't worry…it will be ok…"**

"**Do you know…me? Do you know my name?"** Mikan asked innocently.

"**Yes I know you…**" Ruka said cupping Mikan's chin.

"**Really? Can you tell me my name?"** Mikan said a ring of hope is consuming her.

Ruka nodded. **"Your name is Ai..."**

"**Ai? My name is…Ai…Ai…**Mikan said to herself while trying to remember anything trying to recall her memories.

**"But why…that name has no value to me…Ai? Why I can't remember anything? Can you tell me?**" Mikan asked tears streaming down her face. She's clutching his shirt. **"Please tell me…"**

"**You've been involve on a car accident…and you…well had amnesia…"**Ruka answered

"**Amnesia?"** Mikan turned to look at Ruka. **"Then who are…you?" **

"**I am Seichi and I'm your Boy friend."** Ruka said

"**Boy friend?" **

* * *

---**TBC---**

* * *

**What do you think guys?**

**Hmmm… give me some awesome reviews ok?!  
**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. the new beginning

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By:**

**Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Mikan died in a tragic accident but what if Natsume after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories of her past.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sorrowfulangel**

**moonacre99**

**WhiteMoon1**

**JuSt to Random**

**Haibara Kawaii**

**Angelvan105**

**Dapplesora**

**Shayurae**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice neither the Stairway to Heaven plot line. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The new beginning **

* * *

**Two years passed…**

Natsume is currently seating in front of Mikan's gravestone tears streaming down his face. After all these years she's still the girl he loved. **"Mikan…they said I should let you go…but whenever I tried to forget you the more I always think about you…I still love you…and I always will…I don't think I can't find another girl like you…" **Natsume said gently touching her gravestone.

"_**Mikan…I will always love you…I'll always will"**_

* * *

"**Sei! Sei look at this…you were chosen to be one of the contestants at mural making at the ITC!**" Mikan said excitedly

Ruka turned to look at her from his painting. **"What you joined me with that contest without my consent?"** Ruka said his blue eyes staring intently at Mikan's face.

Mikan pouted as she hug Ruka from his back. **"Hmm…please…don't get angry ok? I just want them to recognize you as a greatest painter of all time…I want them to acknowledge your paintings…and especially ITC has the famous museums if they choose your painting it will be your great chance to show them your talent."** Mikan said convincing her boy friend.

"**I don't like…just withdraw the application."** Ruka said as he turned back to his work.

"**Sei…just imagine this…the prize will be big enough for our dream wedding…and the other fact is you can help Uncle's**** to pay off his dept to the bank…the job is just simple Sei…you'll just do their mural pretty please? Join for me…" **Mikan said sweetly.

"**How much the prize?"** Ruka asked

"**Hmm…100,000 yen…and you'll have the courtesy to make a mural for the wall of one of the ITC museum."** Mikan answered.

Ruka sighs 100,000 yen is big enough to help his father to pay off his dept and he can keep the other half of the money for their wedding. **"Ok…I'll join."**

Mikan smiled. "**Thank you Sei! You're the best!"** She said kissing Ruka on his cheeks. **"I'll call Hotaru right away!"** Mikan said as she dials the telephone to contact Hotaru.

* * *

"**Hey Natsume…"** Iinchou called

Natsume does not even spared him a glance his still touching Mikan's gravestone. **"Yukiaio called…they want you at Office right away."** Koko said looking down to his friend.

"**Why don't they move without me?"** Natsume said sarcastically as his bangs covering his eyes.

"**Natsume…you know it's time to go back…it's been 2 years since…"** Mochou stopped half way on his sentence because he can sence Natsume's anger. Natsume does not want them to treat Mikan as a dead person. for him she's still alive.

Koko elbowed mochou. **"Ouch that hurts Koko!"**

**"I already told you to stop saying things about her!"** Koko whispered

"_**What a drag…"**_

"**You know what Natsume…Sometimes I wish I was just a cloud, floating along."**

Natsume turned to look at tobita **"You're always like that…"** he said as he stands up from kneeling down.

"**Ready to go?" **koko asked

Natsume nodded. **"Ok let's go back to reality."**

Mochou smirk. **"That's the Natsume that I know...and well you need to cover this thing up to your monstrous fiancée…you know I don't know why you chose her to be your fiancée…she's too scary."**

"**My mom chooses her not me…and In fact I don't really want another one except for her."** Natsume said looking at the clear blue sky. **"No one can replace her in my heart."**

Koko sigh. **"This conversation is turning about her again."**

Natsume turned to look at his best friend. **"Let's go"**

Koko smiled. **"I agree."** He said as he follows Natsume.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru chose to meet at the mall were the Hyuuga's own.—of course they does not know about it.

"**Hey Ai!"** Hotaru called

Mikan turned to look at her friend and smiled. **"Hotaru you're late**…" She said playfully.

"**I'm sorry…I hurriedly close the shop when you called me but still the traffic made me stuck for a minute on the road." **Hotaru explained

Mikan smiled to her friend. **"That's alright."**

"**So did Sei really accepted to join the competition?"** Hotaru asked

Mikan nodded. **"Yeah…In fact I'd just submitted his painting at the HR of this mall." **

"**Um…really…that's good."** Hotaru's phone started to ring.

Hotaru blush in embarrassment. **"Uh wait Ai I'll just answer the call." **Hotaru said as she excuses herself.

Mikan shook her head. **"Take your time Hotaru just answer it."**

"**Ha…ok…I'll be there in 30 minutes ok…bye…"** Hotaru said as she hung up the phone. **"Ai I'm really sorry…I have another appointment to attend to…it is ok to you that I'll leave you here alone?" **Hotaru said

Mikan nodded. **"Yeah I'll be ok…in fact I'll be ready to go…" **She said smiling. **"Just go to your appointment**."

Hotaru smiled and kiss Mikan on her cheeks. **"Ok…see you this night ok?**" Hotaru said

"**Hmm…I'll be there don't worry**." Mikan said assuring her best friend.

In timing Natsume and the gang entered the mall right across where Mikan standing.

Five men in black suits approach the two.

"**Natsume-sama…Aio-sama is waiting for you at the office."** The other man said

Natsume nodded. "**I'll be right there…" **

"**I'll be at my office if you need my help."** Koko said leaving Natsume behind.

Natsume just left there on his position looking at his surrounding. This is the first time he entered this mall ever since the accident 2 years ago.

Suddenly his eyes caught a Auburn haired girl standing across the other lane of the mall. His eyes showed recognition even he does not have a better view of her face the ring of hope started growing inside him. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest as he watched her run. Natsume's reflexes started to cooperate with him. He run…his going to chase her**… "Mikan! MIKAN!"**Natsume shouted as he tried to get the Brunette's attention but there's no use. She kept on walking and running away from him. Until the crowd of people hides her from his view he still not stops from running after her.

"**Mikan?! MIKAN! WAIT!" **

From the crowd Mikan's looking at the man in suit in her point of view the man is handsome. Having a raven hair a pale skin face…and his clothes suit's him. _**"Mikan? Is he looking for his girl friend…too bad for him…" **_Mikan thought as she looks at the distress Natsume. Suddenly Mikan's phone ring.

She answered it. "**Hello Sei…"**

_**Ai… Where are you? Did you already submit the portrait? Ruka asked from the other line.**_

Mikan nodded. **"Yep…I already submit it…ok…I'll go home now…ok…bye…"** She said as she hung up the phone. Mikan turned to look at Natsume one last time before deciding to walk away.

**(A/N: Mikan still don't have a clue whose Natsume is…she heard him shouting Mikan but she does not turned her back on him because she think it's the other girl he called. So he just ignored him and went straight away.)**

The three men in suits approached Natsume.

"**Natsume-sama…"**

"**Did all of you saw a girl with a auburn hair? Huh TELL ME!"** Natsume said desperately panting from his running.

They shook his head. **"No sir..."**

"**DAMN IT!"** Natsume cursed aloud making the bystanders look at him. **"Check all the CCTV'S I want to see all of it now!…"** Natsume commanded angrily as he entered the mall once again.

"_**I know that's you Mikan…please help me to find you…"**_

* * *

**---TBC---**

* * *

**Ai- means love**

**Ruka called himself Seichi because he does not want any of Mikan's relatives especially his father and Natsume find her. Ruka is Naru's adopted brother.**

**Natsume's new fiancée is Luna**

**Luna is Mikan's adopted step sister. Ruka and Luna are siblings. They only have one mother which is Yuka**

**Uh hey just to tell you...Yuka will be bad here so I'm saying sorry in advance.**

**Ruka is in love with Mikan so he lied to her about all he said to her at the last chappie...**

**Other details of the story will be explain in later chapters.**

**Just for now leave me some awesome reviews! Thank you!**


	4. Hope

**Stairway to Heaven **

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Mikan died in a tragic accident but what if Natsume after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories of her past.

* * *

**Note: **Thank you…guys for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy neither the stairway to heaven story line. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: HOPE**

* * *

_**Natsume just left there on his position looking at his surroundings. This is the first time he entered this mall ever since the accident 2 years ago.**_

_**Suddenly his eyes caught a Auburn haired girl standing across the other lane of the mall. His eyes showed recognition even he does not have a better view of her face the ring of hope started growing inside him. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest as he watched her run. Natsume's reflexes started to cooperate with him. He run…his going to chase her**__**… "Mikan! Wait MIKAN!" **__**Natsume shouted as he tried to get the certain brunette attention but there is no use. She kept on walking and running away from him. Until the crowd of people hides her from his view, he still not stops from running after her.**_

"_**Mikan?! MIKAN! WAIT!" **_

_**From the crowd Mikan's looking at the man in suit in her point of view the man is handsome. Having a raven hair a pale skin face…and his clothes suit's him. **__**"Mikan? Is he looking for his girl friend…too bad for him…" **__**Natsume thought as she looks at the distress Natsume. Suddenly Mikan's phone ring.**_

_**She answered it. "**__**Hello Sei…"**_

_**"Ai… Where are you? Did you already submit the portrait? Ruka asked from the other line.**_

_**Mikan nodded. **__**"Yep…I already submit it…ok…I'll go home now…ok…bye…"**__** She said as she hung up the phone. Mikan turned to look at Natsume one last time before deciding to walk away.**_

_**(A/N: Mikan still don't have a clue whose Natsume is…she heard him shouting Mikan but she does not turned her back on him because she think it's the other girl he called. So he just ignored him and went straight away.)**_

_**The three men in suits approached Natsume**_

"**Natsume_-sama…"_**

"_**Did all of you saw a girl with a brown hair? Huh TELL ME!"**__** Natsume said desperately panting from his running.**_

_**They shook his head. **__**"No sir..."**_

"_**DAMN IT!" **__**Natsume cursed aloud making the bystanders look at him. **__**"Check all the CCTV'S I want to see all of it now!…"**__** Natsume commanded angrily as he entered the mall once again.**_

"_**I know that's you Mikan…please help me to find you…"**_

* * *

**At Natsume's office.**

* * *

Natsume's hands on his forehead massaging it gently while he listens to Yukiaio scolding him to death.** "Natsume-oneechan are you even listening…" **Yukiaio said in irritated tone.

Natsume spared her a glance before looking at the pile of the paper works on his desk. **"Yeah I'm listening."** Natsume said emotionlessly.

"**Then what's the news I learned from your body guards? And what about you are ordering them to show you all the CCTV camera videos of our mall!"** Yukiaio said

Natsume turned to look at Aio. **"I saw her Yukiaio…I saw her…she is here…she is alive…"**

Aio inhaled deeply. **"Then you admit it already…always her! Always Mikan…when will you accept the fact that she is dead…for god sakes Natsume it's been two fucking years and yet you're not still over her." Yukiaio** shouted

Natsume glared at Aio. **"She's not dead I saw her! And I'll prove to you that she's alive!" **Natsume said as he wears his coat**. "Where you going Natsume-oneechan?! **

"**Out here…out of the annoying people…" **Natsume said as he walks out of the room.

"**Hey Natsume come back here! Natsume! You're so stubborn."** Aio said as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"**Hey Natsume…"** Koko called

Natsume snarled**. "What!" his not on the mood to talk to anyone right now.**

"**Well Natsume I want you to look at this…"**Koko said as he showed the portrait to Natsume.

At this time Natsume's eyes widen. "**The girl…in this portrait…no way…"**

Koko smirk. **"I told you…you really need to look at this."**

**"**_The girl drawn at the portrait is looks like Mikan**…"**_ Natsume gripped the board of the portrait.

"**The HR said the creator of the painting is Seichi Tamaki…this is his application form…"** Koko said as he tried to give the form to Natsume but it seems like his not listening to him.

"**When I saw the portrait I really want to show you this…and…"** Koko is cut-off when Natsume talk.

"**Call the HR I want you to let the creator of this painting win**…" Natsume ordered

"**Huh…but Natsume…hey!"** Koko said surprised he does not expect this.

"**Just let him win…ok…it's that clear Koko."** Natsume said dangerously

"**O—key…I'll let him win…"**

Natsume gripping the portrait and he almost crushed the wooden plate in his hands.** "I need to see her maybe he knows where is she..." **

* * *

**SHOP**

* * *

Mikan's and Hotaru's Clothes shop.

"**What are you saying again Ai?"** Hotaru said as she turned to look at her best friend they were currently arranging all the things inside their store.

Mikan leaned at the counter.** "As what I've saying I saw a guy…his shouting and looking for a girl back there at the mall…you know what when I saw the guy I felt like his in pain…it's showing on his face. He really wants to look for that girl." **She said as she looks at the ceiling.

Hotaru smirk. **"The way you said that Ai I can feel that you really care about that guy…"**

Mikan smiled. "**Hotaru-chan why would I care about that guy? I don't even know him…what just I saying is it was like…I felt pity on him…his shouting her name that it seems like she's his life…he does not care whenever the other people gave him a weird look."** Mikan continued**. "Well maybe they've just currently breaking up when you saw him and he tried to chase after her but he never made it." **Hotaru added**.**

"**Hmm…maybe…ah let's go now Hotaru… Sei wants me to have dinner with him." **Mikan said as she picked up all of her things**. **Hotaru smiled**. **

**"Ok…just go ahead I'll just close the shop alone…"**

Mikan looked at her in worry**. "Are you sure you can close the shop alone?"**

Hotaru smiled as she pushed her lightly.** "Don't worry Ai I can take care of myself…"**

Mikan smiled back**. "Ok…see you tomorrow…"  
**

Hotaru nodded. **"Ok see you…take care…"**

* * *

**HOUSE**

* * *

"**Hmm…that food smells good what's the occasion Ruka?" Mr. Nogi asked his son.**

**Ruka glared. "Father…don't call me Ruka if Mikan is around ok…"**

**Mr. Nogi cocked his eyebrows. "Sorry I forgot '**_**Seichi'…"**_

"**Hey Tadaima!" Mikan said as she entered the house. "Hmm…that smells good."**

"**I'm glad you're back early…" Ruka said as he kisses her cheeks.**

"**I promised to you that I'll be back early right? So, I am here to be with you." Mikan said hugging Ruka.**

"**Ok…ok…let's eat now…" **

Suddenly the landline ringed**. "Uh…don't worry I'll answer it…"**

"**Hello? Yeah this is Tamaki residence…Seichi? REALLY! Oh my god…I'll tell him right away…thank you sir…bye…" **Mikan said as she hung up the phone.

Mikan smiled widely at Ruka.** "What's with the happy face…" Ruka asked**

"**Yeah what's the good news?" **Mr. Nogi added.

"**YOU WON Seichi! You won the prize! And ITC said you need to go at ITC amusement park to talk about your prize and about the mural that they want you to do." **Mikan said happily.

"**Well that's good news…congratulations son…"**

Ruka just turned serious**. "Sei…what's with the serious face? You won the contest..." Mikan said sweetly.**

**Ruka turned to look at Mikan. "I am happy…"**

* * *

**With Natsume **

"**So everything's ok?" **Natsume asked as Koko hung up the phone.

Koko smiled. **"Yeah…I already tell them the good news." **

"**Thank you Koko…I can really count on you…" **

Koko scoffed.** "Obviously because I am your friend."**

**Natsume smiled to himself. There is a ring of hope growing inside him... **

"_Tomorrow will be his one lucky day…"_

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK**

* * *

**REVIEW OK?**

"**Mikan"**

"**I am not her"**

"**Let go"**


	5. The Fateful Meeting

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By: Love Heart Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Mikan died in a tragic accident but what if Natsume after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories of her past.

* * *

**JuSt To RaNdOm**

**Angelvan105**

**DappleSora**

**Thank you for reviewing chapter 4!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

* * *

**Chapter 04:** **The fateful encounter…**

* * *

"_**So everything's ok?" Natsume asked as Koko hung up the phone.**_

_**Koko smiled. "Yeah…I already tell them the good news." **_

"_**Thank you Koko…I can really count on you…" **_

_**Koko scoffed. "Obviously because I am your friend."**_

_**Natsume smiled to himself. There is a ring of hope growing inside him... **_

"_**Tomorrow will be his one lucky day…"**_

* * *

"**Wow…"** Mikan said as she looks around the amusement park with awe while clinging on Ruka's arm. **"Sei look there's a carousel ride here…"** Ruka chuckled lightly **"Of course Ai-chan this is an amusement park. **

(A/N: The amusement that they were in is the same park where Natsume propose to Mikan.)

Mikan pouted. **"Yeah I know that…but you know sei…I can feel something inside me whenever I look at that ride."** Mikan said as she pointed the carousel ride.

Ruka cocked his eyebrows. **"The Carousel ride? Or you'll just say that because you want to ride moving horses there."** He said with a smirk.

Mikan grinned**. "Partly yes… um I can stay here for awhile Sei-kun…I'll just wait you here I just want to try to ride there please?"**

Ruka is contemplating if his going to let her be alone he can still remember that this is the territory of his mortal enemy.— **Natsume Hyuuga** the one who stole Mikan away from him. **"Sei please?"**

Ruka sighs. **"Ok…but remember this…don't talk to strangers…"** he reminded.

Mikan pouted. **"I'm not a kid Sei…I can take care of myself."**

Ruka smiled. **"Yeah I know…ok…then just stay here while I talk to the general manager here."** Mikan nodded. **"Ok…I'll be a good girl I promise!"** she raised her hand as a promise.

"**Ok…I'll be right back."** Once Ruka disappeared from her sight Mikan hurriedly bought a ticket and she excitedly entered the carousel ride. She seated at the moving horse looking at the colorful lights that surround her or more likely the ride. Once she did, Mikan felt something weird as if she went here over her past. However, she is not sure because her amnesia clouding her mind whenever she tried to remember anything.

Right on, cue Natsume and his secretary stop on there tracks right in front of the Carousel ride. "**Natsume this is the application form of Seichi Tamaki and the portrait title is the one I love."** Koko said filling Natsume more information.

Natsume turned to look at Koko with a serious face. **"Tell him if the girl in the picture is real…asked him that…"** Koko look at Natsume. **"Natsume that would be so obvious if I ask him that." **Natsume glared at Koko making the guy gulped hard. **"Do you value your job here Koko?"** Natsume said in dangerous tone on his voice.

Koko sighs as he surrendered you can't never stop natsume whenever his mind is fix on one thing. "**Ok…I'll do it…I'll ask him…well I'll should leave you here for a minute."**

Natsume sighs. **"**_**Mikan…where are you? Please…help me…I need to find you…I want to find you."**_Natsume thought as he turned to look at the Carousel ride its moving he smiled a bit when he remembers the time when he proposed there at Mikan. That carousel ride made them together… Natsume laugh bitterly this also the ride who end there relationship because right after he proposed to Mikan he leave for America. He just proposed to her because he wants to secure Mikan he would not worry if another guy takes a move on her because she's already engaged with him. But after 2 days of staying at America he learned that Mikan died in a car accident. How ironic isn't it?"

Then his eyes caught something interesting a girl…his eyes showed recognition as he felt his world slow down. Natsume walk slowly around the ride outside his not seeing things. She really is Mikan. **"Mikan…" **his scarlet eyes never leave hers. Natsume can feel his heart raising when Mikan exit the ride. His reflexes started to cooperate with him. She's disappearing again…and he won't let that happened again. He runs after her. "**MIKAN! MIKAN WAIT!"**

Mikan just continued to walk away. **"**_**Mikan again huh? This guy is looking for her girl friend even here in Amusement park? That Mikan girl is one lucky girl…"**_ Mikan thought

"**Mikan!"** Natsume grabbed Mikan's arm back down making her look at him.

Natsume's eyes widen. Mikan turned to look at the guy whose holding her his eyes has pain and sadness. As she did she felt something…a pang on her heart. Mikan's eyes widen when Natsume pulled her to him hugging her so tight.

"**Mikan…I know…thank goodness…you're alive…your alive…Mikan…don't leave me again please…I love you Mikan…I love you…" **Natsume said repeatedly as he caressed her cheeks. He was startled when his mikan pushed him off her.

"**Mikan?"**

"**I am not Mikan…I'm not her…"** Mikan said the guy giving her creeps she tried to back away from him. Natsume hold her arm once again. **"It's me Mikan…don't you remember me? I am Natsume…do you remember? I am Natsume your fiancée...Mikan don't do this to me…" **Natsume said in pleading tone.

Mikan is scared now why this handsome guy is insisting that she's Mikan and that she is his fiancée. Mikan pushed him off her once again. **"Let go! How many times do I have to tell you I am not Mikan!" **Mikan shouted as she run away from Natsume.

"**Wait MIKAN!"** Natsume shouted as he run after her.

* * *

**With Ruka and Koko**

* * *

"**So your Seichi Tamaki…congratulations you won our contest."** Koko said as he shakes his hand.

"**So how can I get my prize?"** Ruka asked

"**After you finished the Mural…before I gave you the half of the prize…I want to know who's the girl on the portrait tell me is she real or not?"** Koko asked.

Ruka looked at Koko with suspicious eyes. Of course he knows Kokoroyomi…his one of Natsume's best buds. And he won't let this guy tell Natsume any information about _**his**_ Mikan. Ruka shook his head**. "No that girl is just my imagination well I should go now."** Ruka said as he walks away.

"_**Your imagination huh…"**_

* * *

**With Mikan and Natsume…**

* * *

Mikan hide herself at the queue of people that almost crowd because the line is so jam-pack. Mikan panted. **"What's with this guy? Is he a stalker or something?"** Mikan said aloud as she slowly looks at her surrounding spotting her blonde boy friend. **" Sei! I'm here!"** Mikan called

"**Ai what are you doing there?"** Ruka said in annoyed tone.

"**Listen Sei someone is following me here…his insisting that I am Mikan…"** Mikan explained

Ruka's eyes widen. **"**_**What the…Natsume already saw her…this is not good."**_

"**We need to get out of here…"** Mikan said as she shook his hand panting. Ruka glared at Mikan. **"Sei why? Are you angry?"** Mikan asked worriedly she does not expect that she will make him angry. **"I already told you not to go here with me…you're so stubborn…"** Ruka said as he hold her wrist and drag her away. **"Wait Sei…stop dragging me!"** Mikan protested

At the back of Ruka's mind his really pissed off…_** "I won't let Natsume take you away from me…your mine Mikan…mine alone…"**_ Ruka thought angrily.

* * *

**Back with Natsume**

* * *

Natsume is still looking for Mikan…

"**Where are you Mikan? Damn it!"** Natsume cursed his fist started to balling in his sides. "Mikan where are you!" he said as he look at his surrounding searching for the certain brunette.

"**Natsume what's happening to you?"** Koko asked his panting friend.

"**I FUCKING SO HER KOKO I SAW HER!"** Natsume shouted in anger.

"**Wha…who do you saw?" **Koko asked confuse of what his friend acting.

"**I saw Mikan…I just hug her awhile ago but she run away…"** Natsume said still looking everywhere.

"**You're just exausted Natsume you should take a break…"** Koko said with worry on his friend. Natsume pulled Koko's collar upwards. **"What's the matter with you Natsume!" **Koko stammered.

"**I SAW HER KOKO AND I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!"** Natsume said angrily as he let go of Koko.

"**Ok…ok…you saw her…"** koko said as he just agrees with his friend.

"**I want you to seal all the gates don't let anybody to exit…I need to see her…"** Natsume commanded as he runs away.

"**HUH?! But that's…we can't do that! Natsume…"** Koko tried to call his friend but no avail.

"_**I know it's you Mikan…why don't you remember me?"**_ Natsume thought.

**On Ruka and Mikan's way home…**

"_**I wonder who that guy is…I wish he can find his girl friend…" **_Mikan thought

* * *

**---TBC---**

* * *

**What do you think guys? **

**Review!**


	6. The Chance Meeting

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary****: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Mikan died in a tragic accident but what if Natsume after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories of her past.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Chance meeting**

* * *

**_Natsume sighs. "Mikan…where are you? Please…help me…I need to find you…I want to find you."Natsume thought as he turned to look at the Carousel ride its moving he smiled a bit when he remembers the time when he proposed there at Mikan. That carousel ride made them together… Natsume laugh bitterly this also the ride who end there relationship because right after he proposed to Mikan he leave for America. He just proposed to her because he wants to secure Mikan he would not worry if another guy takes a move on her because she's already engaged with him. But after 2 days of staying at America he learned that Mikan died in a car accident. How ironic isn't it?"_**

**_Then his eyes caught something interesting a girl…his eyes showed recognition as he felt his world slow down. Natsume walk slowly around the ride outside his not seeing things. She really is Mikan. "Mikan…" his scarlet eyes never leave hers. Natsume can feel his heart raising when Mikan exit the ride. His reflexes started to cooperate with him. She's disappearing again…and he won't let that happened again. He runs after her. "MIKAN! MIKAN WAIT!"_**

**_Mikan just continued to walk away. "Mikan again huh? This guy is looking for her girl friend even here in Amusement park? That Mikan girl is one lucky girl…" Mikan thought_**

**_"Mikan!" Natsume grabbed Mikan's arm back down making her look at him._**

**_Natsume's eyes widen. Mikan turned to look at the guy whose holding her his eyes has pain and sadness. As she did she felt something…a pang on her heart. Mikan's eyes widen when Natsume pulled her to him hugging her so tight._**

**_"Mikan…I know…thank goodness…you're alive…your alive…Mikan…don't leave me again please…I love you Mikan…I love you…" Natsume said repeatedly as he caressed her cheeks. He was startled when his mikan pushed him off her._**

**_"Mikan?"_**

**_"I am not Mikan…I'm not her…" Mikan said the guy giving her creeps she tried to back away from him. Natsume hold her arm once again. "It's me Mikan…don't you remember me? I am Natsume…do you remember? I am Natsume your fiancée...Mikan don't do this to me…" Natsume said in pleading tone._**

**_Mikan is scared now why this handsome guy is insisting that she's Mikan and that she is his fiancée. Mikan pushed him off her once again. "Let go! How many times do I have to tell you I am not Mikan!" Mikan shouted as she run away from Natsume._**

**_"Wait MIKAN!" Natsume shouted as he run after her._**

* * *

"**Why can't I go to your work?" Mikan asked in the fifth time of the day Ruka just snorted he can't let Natsume meet Mikan again. Never…**

"**I said it so it's final…just go with Hotaru and manage your shop." Ruka said as he turned back to face his work. "Just do what he says Ai-chan his just want to secure your safety from your 'Stalker'."Mr. Nogi added **

"**Oh…ok…" Mikan said sadly as she twirling the diamond heart shape necklace on her neck she's wearing this necklace on the day of the accident. "I'll just call Hotaru-chan…" She said as he exits the room.**

"**Why you're being so rude with Ai-chan she just want to enjoy…for all of these years she's stuck in this house…to you and the shop…you don't let her explore the world." Mr. Nogi said**

**Ruka turned to look at his dad. "The world is just small for the four of us…Natsume…Mikan…Luna and Me…if I let Mikan wonder around near Natsume my world will be doomed you know my situation dad." Ruka explained **

"**I've already told you…you should not make a dirty plan with Luna and your mother and now the one's whose suffering is you while Luna and your mom is on cloud nine now because Natsume is to be wed with her daughter." Mr. Nogi continued**

"**Well that's good news…Natsume is to be wed with Luna…I can finally keep Mikan for myself…" Ruka said**

**Mr. Nogi just sighs. "You will be unfair to Ai-chan…Ruka…"**

**Ruka shook his head. "Dad I would not be unfair to Ai…because she does not remember anything…"**

"**Then what will you do if her memories came back…" Mr. Nogi countered with that Ruka find himself quite.**

"**No…she will never…I won't let her recover her memory…so that's why I won't let her to be near Natsume…ever..." Ruka said angrily.**

* * *

**At Hyuuga Mansion**

* * *

"**I'm home…" Natsume said in exhausted tone all this day he tried to find Mikan but he find nothing. **

"**Welcome back Natsu-kun…" Mrs. Hyuuga welcomed her son with the happiest smile. "Why you're just now…Luna is waiting for you for almost an hour…" **

"**Mom…tell her to leave now…. I'm not on the mood to talk to her." Natsume said as he walks away. Right on cue Luna went to see Natsume when she heard his voice from the living room. "Natsume…I'm glad that your back…how's your day huh?" Luna said touching his cheeks…**

**Natsume remove her hands in his face. "I'm tired Luna so just go ok?" he said as he went up the stairs. Mrs. Hyuuga cocked her eye brows Natsume is being rude to Luna "Natsume…come back here…go and talk to Luna…" **

**Luna put her hand on 's shoulder smiling. "You don't need to Aunt…I understand….Natsume is exhausted so I'll just go back here tomorrow…"**

**Mrs. Hyuuga just nodded "Ok…by the way sorry for my son's rudeness…I'll assure you it won't happen again." **

"**Thank you Aunt…so I'll got to go…" Luna said as she went out of the house.**

* * *

**At Natsume's bed room**

* * *

**Natsume Is playing with the contents of his wine…his frustrated and depress… "**_**I know it's you Mikan…but why you're doing this to me?" Natsume said as he massage the bridge of his nose leaning down at his velvet couch, **_**then he remembered the form that Koko gave him before he goes home. **

_**Flash back**_

"**This is the application form of Seichi Tamaki you can use this guide Natsume." Koko said as he hand over the form on Natsume's hands.**

"**Thank you for this…" Natsume said**

"**Natsume…don't lose hope…I believe you if you saw Mikan it's just means one thing she really is alive…"**

**Natsume smiled. "Thank you for believing me…" he said as he went out of the conference room.**

**End flash back**

**Natsume smirk. "I will find you…I will definitely find you…" Natsume said in timing as his mother went inside his room. "Natsume we need to talk about what you did to Mikan awhile ago."**

"**Mom…I really need to go…let's just talk later ok…" Natsume said as he hurriedly went out of his room.**

"**Wait a minute! Get back here Natsume I'm still not finish with you!" Mrs. Hyuuga shouted but Natsume is not even spared her a glance.**

"**Good evening sis…" Natsume said before he close the door for Yukiaio**

"**What's happening here mother?" Aio said looking at her mother**

**as he hand his coat to his personal assistant.**

**Mrs. Hyuuga sighs deeply. "I don't know to your brother his always like that…" She said massaging her aching forehead.**

* * *

**At Mikan and Hotaru's clothes shop.**

* * *

"**So Seichi is forbidding you to go to his work and to talk to any stranger hey that's ridiculous you're not a kid to order around." Hotaru said as she arrange the clothes on there proper place.**

**Mikan leaned at the counter. "But you know Hotaru…you know the guy that I'm telling you…the guy at the mall."**

**Hotaru beamed. "Of course I remember…so what about him."**

"**I saw him awhile ago…and he mistaken me as his girl friend and shocking he did is hugging me." Mikan said making Hotaru smiled widely. "Really? What is he like is he handsome? Tell me…tell me Ai! Please?!"**

"**Easy hina-chan…hmm…his handsome…you know what his insisting that I am his fiancée and plus his calling me Mikan…" Mikan said to her best friend**

"**Mikan? Who's that…"**

"**Maybe his girlfriend…" Mikan answered**

"**Hmm…you know...you're lucky you have a handsome stalker!"Hotaru exclaimed**

**Mikan hit Hotaru's head lightly. "That's not lucky Hotaru…what if his a criminal? Rapist? Sei is right I need to stay away from strangers like him." Mikan said as she helps her best friend to arrange the disarray things in order.**

"**Oh my god!" Hotaru exclaimed**

**Mikan turned to look at Hotaru. "What's wrong with you Hotaru? Any problem…" She asked**

"**I forgot…I have a blind date Ai…I really should go now…or else I'll be late." Hotaru said as she hurriedly fix her things.**

"**Blind date?" **

"**Yes…and I need to go now…before my chance in love disappear…Ah Ai…can you close the shop for me? Please I just need to catch my date…" Hotaru said.**

"**Ok…I'll close the shop…" Mikan nodded**

"**Are you sure…you'll be ok alone?"Hotaru asked**

"**Yeah I will be ok…Sei said that he'll fetch me…" Mikan said smiling.**

"**Ok…I'll be going now then Ai-chan…see you tomorrow ok?" Hotaru said as she went out of the shop.**

"**Ok…see you tomorrow."**

**As Hotaru fade away on Mikan's sight she decided to close the shop.**

**Picking up her things and closing the lights then once she's outside Mikan pulled the steel bar down to securely close the shop from the outside.**

**Behind her Mikan did not sense a person who's approaching her from behind. **

"**Mikan…"**

"_**Mikan again?" **_**Mikan thought as she turned to look at her back. **

"_**Oh my god…it's him again…"**_

**Matsume's heart began to beat faster on his chest as he look at her…Mikan…**

**As he look at her long Auburn hair…her brown eyes and the color of her skin she really is Mikan…**

"**Mikan…at last I found you…" Natsume said as he hug Mikan.**

"**Huh…what the…" Mikan said as she pushes him off her.**

"**Mikan it's me don't you remember me?" Natsume said  
**

**Mikan started to back away when Natsume slowly approach her. "How…how many times…do I have to tell you that I am not Mikan!" She shouted**

"**Wait a minute…don't be scared I'm a good person ok so calm down…" Natsume said trying to calm the girl.**

"**How can I calm down your following me? do you want me to file a case against you?! I am not Mikan so stop stalking me already!" she demanded**

**Natsume chuckled lightly. "I'm not stalking you…I'd just want to see you."**

**Mikan snorted. "It's just the same…Mister…Ah…"**

"**I'm Natsume…Hyuuga Natsume…" Natsume said**

"**Well Mr. Hyuuga…can you just please stop following me! or else I'll shout for help." **

"**I just want to show you something…please let me show you something."Natsume pleaded.**

"**Ok…what is it?" **

**Natsume pull out his wallet from his pocket he approach Mikan and show her the picture of a girl inside.**

**Mikan's heart began to beat against her ribcage. The girl at the picture is awfully look like her. her brown hair…the Brown eyes…the face…the two of them has a big resemblance to each other. Mikan turned to look at Natsume in wide eyes. "You…you're right She really is look like me…" Mikan**

"**Yes you are…" Natsume said as he caress her cheeks lightly Mikan felt something weird when Natsume started to caressed her cheeks it soothing for her. She felt a familiar with his hold**

"**Mikan…I missed you…" he said as he settled his forehead against hers closing his eyes. Mikan felt comfortable at the sudden gesture and she let herself pulled by the feeling also close her eyes.**

"**What's happening here?" a familiar voice startled the both of them.**

"**Seichi…" Mikan said as she look at her blue eyed boy friend in wide eyes while Natsume just give him a cold look. **

**_

* * *

_**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Hiding something

**A Stairway to Heaven**

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary****: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Mikan died in a tragic accident but what if Natsume after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories of her past.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice? Hmm you know Higuchi Tachibana owns them so don't ask me ok?

* * *

**Chapter 7: HIDING SOMETHING**

* * *

_"**How can I calm down your following me? do you want me to file a case against you?! I am not Mikan so stop stalking me already!" she demanded**_

**_Natsume chuckled lightly. "I'm not stalking you…I'd just want to see you."_**

**_Mikan snorted. "It's just the same…Mister…Ah…"_**

_"**I'm Natsume…Hyuuga Natsume…" Natsume said**_

_"**Well Mr. Hyuuga…can you just please stop following me! or else I'll shout for help." **_

_"**I just want to show you something…please let me show you something."Natsume pleaded.**_

_"**Ok…what is it?" **_

**_Natsume pull out his wallet from his pocket he approach Mikan and show her the picture of a girl inside._**

**_Mikan's heart began to beat against her ribcage. The girl at the picture is awfully look like her. her brown hair…the Brown eyes…the face…the two of them has a big resemblance to each other. Mikan turned to look at Natsume in wide eyes. "You…you're right She really is look like me…" Mikan_**

_"**Yes you are…" Natsume said as he caress her cheeks lightly Mikan felt something weird when Natsume started to caressed her cheeks it soothing for her. She felt a familiar with his hold**_

_"**Mikan…I missed you…" he said as he settled his forehead against hers closing his eyes. Mikan felt comfortable at the sudden gesture and she let herself pulled by the feeling also close her eyes.**_

_"**What's happening here?" a familiar voice startled the both of them.**_

_"_**_Seichi…" Mikan said as she look at her blue eyed boy friend in wide eyes while Natsume just give him a cold look._ **

* * *

"_**What the…Natsume and Mikan is…"**_Ruka watched them like that before he decided to cut them off.

"**What is happening here?"** Ruka said as he hides his anger inside it's a good thing that Natsume did not remember him anymore Ruka is still a kid when his father takes him home.

"**Um anou…Seichi…it's not what you think I…"** Mikan said as she approached Ruka

Ruka grab her wrist and pull her to his side then he turned to look at Natsume with a glare. **"Don't touch my girl friend."** He shouted.

"**I'm not doing anything to her…I'm just talking to her."** Natsume said as he returned Ruka's glare.

"**Then what are you doing with my girl friend? You're touching her! How many times she has to tell you that she's not your girl friend so back off!"Ruka **said threatening Natsume

"**You know bro…you had the wrong Idea…I just want to tell her something…"**

"**Tell her WHAT!" **Ruka shouted in anger as he approach Natsume ready to hit him anytime.

"**No Seichi! His not doing anything to me! So please stop let's just go home."** Mikan said as she tried to calm Ruka

"**I just want to talk to her so please let me talk to her."** Natsume said looking at the certain brunette

"**She will never talk to you so go away you punk!"** Ruka said as he hit Natsume But well Natsume just perfectly avoid his attacks but Ruka is persistent to kill him that's the time that Natsume's body guards went out of the shadows and braced Neji to their hold.

"**Let him go! Hyuuga-san please tell them to let my boy friend go."** Mikan said as she started to panic.

"**Let the guy go." **Natsume ordered his body guards followed their boss and let Ruka go.

"**Are you alright Sei?"** Mikan asked worriedly

Ruka turned to face Natsume. **"Remember this Hyuuga stay away from my girl friend or else I won't hesitate to kill you."** He said as he threatens Natsume. While Natsume just look at Mikan while Ruka is dragging her away from him

Natsume can feel pain when he learned that the girl who's really Mikan's look alike has boyfriend. **"I will not stop following her until I proved to myself that she's Mikan."** Natsume thought

* * *

**Nogi Residence**

* * *

"**Let go Seichi you're hurting me! Hey I said let go!" **Mikan said as she tried to free her wrist from Ruka's hold.

Ruka turned to look at Mikan. **"How many times do I have to tell you that don't talk to strangers?" **He said angrily

"**Seichi his the one who approach me first and…to tell you…I can feel that his not that bad person…**"Mikan said

"**That's what you think…what you will do if you're wrong?!"**

"**Why don't you let me talk to him? What are the things that you're hiding to me? Huh? Do you know what he showed to me? His girl friend's picture and she's really look like me…what do you know about that? Is that a coincident…" **Mikan said.

"**Tell me are you hiding something from me?…"**

Ruka look away from her**. "I'm not hiding anything from you I'm just jealous ok…" Ruka said**

"**Sei…I think Hyuuga-san can help me to recover my memory." Mikan said all of the sudden.**

**Ruka turned to look at her with a glare. "You're not going to get some help from him. You're not going to see him again ok."**

"**Demo…Seichi maybe he can help me to recover my memories…I want to remember my parents my friends…all the things that I forget Ah…Seichi tell me who give me this necklace?" Mikan said as she gently touches her heart-shaped diamond necklace.**

**Ruka glared. "Of course me who else…wait a minute here Ai... Are you doubting me?Doubting All the things that I told you about your past…" **

"**No…I'm not doubting you…I'm just asking... why you're so unfair!" Mikan said **

"**Then if you want just go to that guy to that Hyuuga…I'm not stopping you just go to him NOW!" Ruka shouted as he leave her behind.**

"**Wait Seichi! Arrg…!" Mikan said as she brushed her hair in frustration.**

* * *

That night Ruka went inside Mikan's room he slowly approach her night stand where her heart-shaped necklace placed. Ruka pick it up placing the said jewelry to his palms.** "You will never know that Natsume gave you this…I won't let Natsume know that you're Mikan…**

**you're mine Mikan…mine alone…"**

**

* * *

**

**---TBC---**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. A day with you

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

**

* * *

**

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourn…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Mikan died in a tragic accident but what if Natsume after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories on her past.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing now enjoy chapter eight.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine to Own ok?**

* * *

**Chapter 8:A day with you...**

* * *

"**_Sei…I think Hyuuga-san can help me to recover my memory." Mikan said all of the sudden._**

**_Ruka turned to look at her with a glare. "You're not going to get some help from him. You're not going to see him again ok."_**

_"**Demo…Seichi maybe he can help me to recover my memories…I want to remember my parents my friends…all the things that I forget Ah…Seichi tell me who give me this necklace?" Mikan said as she gently touches her heart-shaped diamond necklace.**_

**_Ruka glared. "Of course me who else…wait a minute here Ai... Are you doubting me?Doubting All the things that I told you about your past…" _**

_"**No…I'm not doubting you…I'm just asking... why you're so unfair!" Mikan said **_

_"**Then if you want just go to that guy to that Hyuuga…I'm not stopping you just go to him NOW!" Ruka shouted as he leave her behind.**_

_"**Wait Seichi! Arrg…!" Mikan said as she brushed her hair in frustration.**_

**_That night Ruka went inside Mikan's room he slowly approach her night stand where her heart-shaped necklace placed. Ruka pick it up placing the said jewelry to his palms. "You will never know that Natsume gave you this…I won't let Natsume know that you're Mikan…_**

**_you're mine Mikan…mine alone…"_**

* * *

**Early that morning…**

* * *

"Sei…Uncle did you see my necklace?" Mikan asked as she tries to look for her necklace at the boxes and drawer.

Mr. Nogi cocked his eye brows. "Why Ai-chan where did you put you're necklace." Mikan turned to look at her Uncle. "I'd just put it at the night stand beside my bed but this morning I cannot see it now." She said worriedly.

Mr. Nogi turned to look at his son calmly eating his break fast. "Seichi did you see the necklace." Ruka snorted. "No it's her fault for missing it not me"

Mr. Nogi just sighs. "Don't worry Ai-chan were going to look for it."

Mikan started to brighten. "Thank you Uncle…by the way I need to go now…I need to help Hotaru-chan bye Uncle…bye Seichi…" She said as she went out of the house. After Mikan disappeared on their sight Mr. Nogi turned to look at his Son. "Do you know where Ai-chan necklace is?" Mr. Nogi asked

"Here…" Rukai said as he places the necklace at the table. Mr. Nogi picked the said item. "Why did you…why don't you give this to her."

Ruka turned to look at his father. "Do anything with that rubbish item just keep it away from Ai…" He said as he picked up his bag and painting items at the end table. "Where you going Seichi?" Ruka turned to look at his father "I'm going to my work with that Hyuuga."

* * *

At Natsume's office

* * *

"Hey Natsume…so what happened last night?" Koko said as he seat at the lounger. Natsume turned the swiveling chair to face Koko with a glass of wine in his hands and his other hand on massaging his forehead.

Koko cocked his eye brows. "Well I guess something's wrong…tell me what happened?" he asked

"She has a boy friend." Natsume said still not looking at Koko playing with the contents of his wine. "Wha…a boy friend? Can you tell me straight to the point…" Koko said frowning.

She has a boy friend do you heard it right?" Natsume said irritated

Koko's mouth made a shape of an O. "So what will you do about that? Are you going to do…have you heard the word give up?" Koko said

Natsume smirk. "Why would I give up? His just her boy friend not anything more than that…"

Koko grin widely. "Oh…that's what I like about you Natsume…keep it up bro…keep it up…"

* * *

**At the Shop.**

* * *

"You're going out of town Hotaru?" Mikan said as she turned to look her friend.

"Yeah…so where going to close the shop this early and I want you to spend you're day with your boy friend." Hotaru said grinning widely

Miikan cocked her eye brow. "Really…you're just going out of town with you're…" She was cut off when Hotaru start to squeal and point some one behind her back. "Hey what is wrong with you Hina?" Mikan said as she turned to look at the direction where Hotaru's looking at…

"Hello…good morning…" Natsume greeted

Mikan's two brows meet. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded

"Hey what's wrong with you Ai-chan?" Hotaru said as she elbowed her best friend lightly then she turned to smile at Natsume. "Hello! My name is Hotaru and this is my friend Ai…"

"Hotaru-chan why did you tell him my name…" Mikan protested but Hotaru did not acknowledge her protest. "Ai-chan you don't tell me that you're stalker is deadly hot…" Hotaru said in whisper.

"It's nice to meet you Ai…"Natsume said smiling

"Oh well..I should go now first…see you next week Ai-chan…and good luck okey?" Hotaru said winking at Mikan.

"_Oh my god…Hotaru left me with this guy what should I do?"_

"So what are you doing here? Are you going to buy something here or what? Oh…if you're here for nothing…just go now ok…you're distracting me." Mikan said coldly. Natsume smirk making her feel something weird inside deep inside her…well the fact that she's blushing.

"Do I hear it right? You're distracted by me? Natsume said his smirk not fading at his face. Mikan snorted. "You know you're so full of you're self just go now I'll be closing the shop or you want to be lock inside." Mikan said as she picked up the bags full of the clothes that they were selling.

"Hey let me help you.." Natsume offered trying to get the bags from Mikan's hold. "No you don't need to Mr. Hyuuga." She said as she leaves him behind well knowing Natsume he followed her lead.

* * *

**At the bus station**

* * *

"Stop following me already." Mikan said irritated that Natsume is still following her. "I just want to be sure that you're safe and…I want to talk to you…Ah no…I need to talk to you about something." Natsume said

"Talk about what?" She said as hop inside the bus followed by Natsume.

Knowing that Natsume is still following her she sat beside the girl in two seater's leaving Natsume alone at the three seater's beside the certain blonde seat. Natsume talk quietly at the girl beside the brunette. "Hey…can I seat beside that girl…please…"

The girl smirks as she stands up letting Natsume seat beside Mikan.

"Hey!"

Mikan glared at Natsume. "Can you please just stop? You're annoying me…"

Natsume sighs. "I just want to talk to you…" Natsume pleaded

"If you don't stop I'll shout"Mikan threaten

"Then do it…" Natsume challenge

"**HEL--- _hmf_**…Mikan shouted but Natsume cut her off by covering her lips they are attracting attentions. "Uh…everybody this is just a misunderstanding between husband and wife ah so…just don't mind us ok…" Natsume reasoned while the majority of the bus passengers squeal and cheer for them.

Mikan glared at Natsume. "Mr. Hyuuga what are you doing."

"I just want to take you to some place…please just let me bring you there after that if you don't remember anything then I'll stop…so please just this time." Mikan just sat there and look at Natsume's crimson eyes she felt that his determine and sincere on what he was saying so she just slowly nodded.

"Ok…but after that…stop following me ok?" Mikan agreed

Natsume nodded. "Thank you…Ai…"

* * *

They arrive at Natsume's private beach house in front of the gigantic mansion is the clear blue ocean… a perfect white sand trees dancing at the breeze of air. "Wow…is this you're house?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah…do you like it?" Natsume asked looking at Mikan

Mikan nodded. "Yeah…I like this place…" she said smiling.

Natsume look at the ocean in front of them they are currently at the shore

"I usually bring Mikan here…" Natsume started while Mikan slowly look at him

"Mikan?"

"Yeah…my fiancée…I always bring her here…this is also the place where we first saw each other when were still a little kids." Natsume reminisce

"So the two of you are childhood lovers." Mikan said also turned her gaze at the clear blue ocean… we play together…biking together…don't you remember anything?" Natsume said turning his lonely eyes to hers.

"What are you saying Hyuuga-san? For the first place I don't know what are you talking about and for addition…I am not Mikan I am..Ai…I'm sorry for disappointing you…" Mikan said

After hearing Mikan say those words Natsume began to feel pain inside his heart it's like it's shattering into million pieces…he cannot control himself anymore and tears started to form on the side of his eyes. His obsidian eyes contains sadness and sorrow. Natsume hold her shoulders. "Please…remember anything I want to believe that you are Mikan…so please…"

Mikan push Natsume off her. "How many times do I have to tell you I AM NOT THE GIRL YOU KNOW! I am Ai not Mikan!" She said as she run away from him while Natsume just watch her run away from him. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Natsume slowly kneeled down as he cry harder the rain started to fall…soaking him the feeling is like the day he learned that Mikan died…it's so painful that the girl you love forget you…

Maybe his just exaggerating things…maybe his just hoping for nothing…Mikan is dead…and she will never came back…suddenly he felt the rain stop soaking him…only him because he see the rain are still falling. Natsume turned to look at Mikan… she's holding an umbrella making it their shelter from the cold rain. She kneeled down beside him "Hyuuga-san…I know that you love her…and I envy her because you're really showing you're emotions for her…like you don't care if crying in front of a girl tainted you're image but…I'm really sorry…I am not her…I am not Mikan…" she said putting her hand to his shoulder giving him a sympathy.

"Let's go back to Tokyo Hyuuga-san…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


End file.
